User blog:Hl115/Great Moments in Chat 25(?)
Hl115 *That's what - nevermind* *12:24 Lord Dalek *wipes It into my hand and off on shantys chest* *12:24 Shereexo *throws him into a lake* :# *:3* *12:25 Lord Dalek *dies* *12:25 Hl115 *Revives Treekaru* *12:25 Shereexo :3 *12:27 Lord Dalek *drags shanty into a private room, winking* *12:27 Shereexo eek! >.< *12:27 Hl115 I'll just sit here alone, then? *You have stepped into our realm now... *12:27 Shereexo *runs out of room* *12:28 Lord Dalek Fine. *Maybe i was proposing. *But noooo *12:28 Shereexo :3 *I highly doubt that JJ *12:30 Lord Dalek It's da truth *12:30 Shereexo oh really now *12:31 Lord Dalek Yus. *Shereexo has left. Perchance to return? Perchance not? *12:31 Hl115 .__. *Shereexo has joined our little game *12:32 Lord Dalek Fine *12:32 Shereexo Proof? *12:34 Lord Dalek *holds out a box, inside is a ring* *12:34 Shereexo -.-(\ *NIce ring :3 *12:35 Lord Dalek ;-; *12:35 Shereexo *huggles* :3 *12:36 Lord Dalek Nude *12:36 Shereexo No nude *12:36 Lord Dalek Dun huggrm *Fuck this phone *12:37 Shereexo *kisses his nose* :3 *12:37 Lord Dalek In the ass *:3 *12:37 Shereexo ....lovely. *12:38 Lord Dalek Xr *Xr *XD *12:38 Hl115 Double fail. *12:39 Shereexo *12:42 Lord Dalek And Yus nude * *12:42 Hl115 Treekaru what is with you and nude all of a sudden? *12:43 Shereexo NU NUDE! *12:43 Lord Dalek YES *12:44 Fobarimperius It's called be a 14 year old guy *12:44 Shereexo NO *12:44 Hl115 .__. *Smacks Treekaru* *12:46 Lord Dalek ;-; *12:46 Shereexo c: *12:46 Lord Dalek So I can't have smexy thoughts? *12:47 Shereexo Not if im invloved c: *and since im your girlfriennd..you shouldnt have smexy thoughts about anyone else...so no :3 *12:47 Lord Dalek Too bad *You and Fob * *12:48 Hl115 Treekaru <_< *No "Smexy" thoughts! *12:48 Lord Dalek Having on right now. *It involves shanty *12:49 Hl115 *Destroys it* *12:49 Shereexo -.-(\ *12:49 Hl115 Treekaru! *12:50 Shereexo /).(\ *12:51 Lord Dalek Damn *It was going good *12:51 Shereexo Oh im sure it was. *12:51 Fobarimperius He was almost done! *12:53 Lord Dalek Almost at the climax of the whole thing *12:53 Hl115 .__. *12:54 Shereexo /).(\ *12:54 Hl115 *Bops Treekaru on the head* No! *12:55 Lord Dalek Yes *Would you rather it be Fob? *12:55 Shereexo .-. *Would you? *12:56 Lord Dalek No. *But if it ain't you it's fob *12:56 Hl115 Why is it one or the other? *12:57 Shereexo and why fob..? *12:57 Lord Dalek A threesome? *12:57 Hl115 Exactly Wait what the hell no! *Treekaru! Too damn young! *12:57 Shereexo .................. *12:57 Fobarimperius Eh, JJ's not my type *12:57 Shereexo Um........ *12:58 Fobarimperius He's too... canadian *12:58 Shereexo >.< *12:58 Fobarimperius *12:58 Shereexo *sidesteps over to soel* *12:58 Lord Dalek Fob is the only untaken female *12:58 Hl115 .__. Too friggin young, Treekaru! *12:59 Lord Dalek If you want me to go to dudes.... * *12:59 Hl115 Grosum *12:59 Shereexo But you already have a girlfriend,. *1:00 Fobarimperius JJ, I am taken *1:00 Lord Dalek But I can't have smexy thoughts about her *1:00 Fobarimperius I got a date later with Rosy Palms *jk *1:01 Lord Dalek XD *1:01 Shereexo ..... *1:02 Lord Dalek I am dying of laughter *The amount sexual jokes in this chat *Is TOO DAMN HIGH *1:04 Shereexo *hides* *1:05 Lord Dalek *hugs fob* *1:05 Hl115 Blog it *Because if you don't, I will *1:05 Shereexo >.> *1:05 Lord Dalek Okay *1:06 Shereexo <.< *1:06 Lord Dalek Do so *1:06 Hl115 Maybe I will. *1:06 Shereexo *sits in corner( *1:06 Lord Dalek I can't atm *On a phone *1:07 Hl115 Okay then. Category:Blog posts